Battlestar Effect
by 6747
Summary: what happens when you mix a slightly in the future Earth, Cylon's and Colonail's together in the Mass effect universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU of Battlestar Galactica. A few things changed from the series the first is that the Pegasus survived the battle of new Caprica but both Galactica and Pegasus got more battle damage but they also took out all the basestars so they managed to salvage from new Caprica. The next major part of the AU is that the rebel Cylons didn't trust the One's enough to fall for this trap and as such they manage to capture the Hub as well as having 7 Basestars instead of one. But they still loosed the Colony to One's faction and as such where unable to build more ships but they now controlled resurrection meaning that all of the final five are still alive and with the fleet. The battle of the colony still took place as One's faction captured Hera in an attempted to recreate resurrection for themselves as they where disconnected from the hub. The battle was more extreme with the rebels sending 4 Basestars with the Galactica( Pegasus staying with the fleet along with 3 Basestars for protection of the fleet and the hub which the Cylons have confirmed that they can add the Colonials on when they have enough time) with 2 being destroyed and 1 being made irreparable. The Galactica also being made unable to make another jump but they do find earth. Only it's an earth at our predicted level in 2050(which is also the year there). About 98 years till the cannon finding of the Prothean ruins and 107 years till the first contact war. This means advanced tech compared with now but I'm not going to take any liberties with tech only things currently being developed or that have been but are to costly to be made large scale. that means even thou a plasma weapon was in development that since it's been canceled we'd not have one but lasers and coil/railguns are fine as we still putting resource into them and have version of them complete. Also to put ship sizes into perception in the mass effect universe all sizes are based on lenght frigates are 100 meters to 300 meters cruisers are 400 meters to 800 meters anything 800 meters and up are dreadnoughts with 1000 meters the norm and the largest dreadnought made by the citadel races being the Asari's destiny ascension at 1600 meters** **with the reapers being 2000 meters** **. Though all dreadnoughts and cruisers in mass effect have 80% of their length made up by the primary spiral mass accelerator main weapon bar the reapers. The Mercury class battlestars are 1789 meters(for the purpose of the story 1800 meters) the Galactica type being 1438 meters(for purpose of the story 1450 meters) and the Valkyrie type being 700 meters. Basestars are 1550 meters but are mostly empty space and out massed by the colonial counter parts along with the Battlestars being very much better then Basestars in pretty much everyway bar fighter carrying capacity at 200 vipers and 50 raptors to 450 raiders and 75 heavy raiders and the Cylons have better missiles but the flak and ECM of the Battlestars making that point not really matter. Along with the fact that vipers and raptors are better combat craft then their Cylon counter parts. Also I got the idea for this story from Brian1972's Organic toasters which is a great story that I recommend. but I stayed closer to the series. Also Thylium is just Oil in this. Feel free to take this story idea just credit myself if you take most for this story or even loosely like I have with the premise of those from the BSG universe finding an earth with no Prothean ruin's detaining the tech evolution of humanity as such the closeted working Mass Relay (with the Prothean's having shutdown and gene/password locked the rest in an attempt to beat the reapers) to humanity is at Shanxi( the Prothean's having solved the static build up that Mass effect FTL causes meaning the relay were only need for speed). Also I'm going on holiday soon so I will not be working on this for at least 2 weeks**

Earth had been on the brink of economic collapse when a strange fleet of ships arrived in orbit... well most of Asia and the Middle East had along with Russia with China falling to civil war. after western company's pulled out of China to afraid to end up like Apple or many other western company's with their intellectual property stolen and their money loosed in an unstable economy along with it being cheaper to operate in high tech nations with robotic labor. Which of course lead to a massive loss of job's combined with a people sick of being oppressed and with "loss" weapons from nearby nations finding their way into the hands of rebel groups leading to full on civil war which the rebels won at great loss with China going from about 1.4 billion people to 800 million over the span of ten years from 2023 to 2033 leaving much of the country devastated even with international aid.

For the Middle East it's problems with terrorist groups and the loss of it's Oil revenue in 2040 when the EU, US and the Common wealth nations (Canada, UK, New Zealand, Australia and Ireland form in 2025) switch over to nuclear fusion and thorium salt base fission breeder reactors along with other green energy solutions with graphene super capacitors replacing batters as back up power along with bio plastics ,electric cars and appliances replacing any need for petrolatum. Making the world's largest consumers of fossil fuels no longer buying them. Crashing the market tanking any country's who's income relied on their export.

Russia had major problems in the 2020's blinking on war with NATO. and being sanction left and right which started a new cold war with NATO as neither really wanted an actual war that likely turn nuclear. It didn't last long until it collapsed just like the soviet union before it making the same mistakes in trying to out do the western world on research with a weaker economy and less educate. lucky Russia was stabilized by economic aid. But it still amassed a massive amount of debt. Which it had mostly paid off by the time the fleet arrived but still left Russia technology behind western nations but with the closer ties that the new government had with NATO nations they had they still welded a lot of power. Though they no longer had any power over the UN but that was more because the UN had been disbanded as ineffective especially with two of it's permeant members collapsing.

When the fleet arrived both were shocked with the combined rebel Cylon/Colonial fleet having knowing that the human species was meant to have only 13 tribes not 14 and the people of earth not having know that their was any other humans. However testing showed that humans on earth had genetic drift of around 50 000 years to both Cylons and Colonial's. It was not knowing how this came to be and even though neither know it but testing Asari, Quarian or Batarian and you get some similar results with evidence of genetic tampering 50 000 years ago as well. But they didn't. Neither having access to Prothean data to the experiment in biology they were conduction with Kobol and Earth as the control group's with how similar the world's were they were bound to end up very similar to each other. None the less both came to the same conclusion that it's impossible for what had occurred to happen natural. And with that the idea that alien live is out their and with no idea if it's hostile or not. the nations of Earth along with the rebel Cylon/Colonial remnant. Combine into one calling themselves the System Alliance. The idea of immortally though Cylon resurrection quickly over took humanity especially those from Earth who had largely became Atheist with better education and didn't have bad experience with Cylons as well as the moves toward that with nerve gear virtue reality head set that has to fully scan the brain and download data directly to it. Whereas with the Colonials it was more about never having to fear being wiped out.

It took 20 years to full integrate all the tech bases together. As well as form the new government. But it was impressive. Most of the ship designs in use for space where scraped with only the best let though and even then they were redesign to include all the best tech. Of the combined tech base. The Galactica Class Battlestar called so after the Battlestar that safe guarded the Colonial's for most of the journey that brought them to Earth as well as lead the rescue of the first born Cylon child. Based mostly on the Mercury class but with the middle fill out the match the width of the alligator head with the gap in the head being covered along with the spaces between the engines as well with 5 more primary gun's on each side in the groves and 20 each on the top and bottom arranged in groups of 4 like on the old Columbia class that the Galactica was apart of making 64 primary dual gun's total with the primary gun now coil rail's the point defense (1400 dual guns) uses the same method as do the missile launchers(32 quad launchers) in fact all guns use this method as it's very powerful and need no ejection port(uses both the railgun method and coil gun with 8 rail's in each barrel circling the projectile with a coil behind the rail's to increase speed strength of both method weakness of neither but more power intensive then either alone but still less so then lasers longer ranged as well lasers are on every weapon of this type but are only used when out of ammo or at close range lasers are in the high UV range but are normally mixed with visible light unless in stealth mode). This was to give full gun coverage. Onboard the it contained a resurrection core with body's being build by 3D printing to the exacted make up of the original body when combined Cylon body mods aka nanites and new carbon computing pathway's to aloud the mind's to be send via quantum entanglement to the nearest core. Which is also how the new com's system works. along with everything else the ship water storage Carrying hydroponics bay's with genetically engineered plants to provide all food needed as well as organic material need for organic ink for the ship and even the 6 escorts each has. Refinery to prepare inorganic material. 4 mining ships one in each flight deck to harvest material's and water to feed the massive 3D printers able to make any part the ship needed as well as any item smaller then 4 raptor's put together. 80 viper launch bay's with 240 viper's mk 8's and 50 raptors mk 3's. And ECM with Cylon computers and centurion marines along with a fusion reactor(which has been enhanced with the artificial gravity of the cylon/colonial's which all their ships carry) with graphene super capacitors back up for power at 1.8 kilometers for each Battlestar Galactica class and standard layer armor plate(nano clock(hiding from the EM spectrum when power which takes a lot of from the reactor, adaptive camo, heat masking and sound masking from within) to nano steel to nano diamond to layer graphene to nano diamond to nano steel with nanites layered in to it to repair damage) and military style Cylon FTL (two to four drives in this case four)

The escorts to each Galactica class are 6 Ares class Battlestars which is two Valkyrie classes join on the bottoms with viper launch tubes to the sides with 12 on each side for a total of 24. Each carrying 60 vipers mk 8 and 20 raptors mk 3 with one mining ship. Resurrection core, Water storage, their own hydroponics bay, small refinery and 3D printers able to make anything smaller then two vipers put together, ECM, Cylon tech com's and computers with centurion, new coil rail's weapons tech, standard layer armor plate, military style Cylon FTL(two to four drives in this case two) and fusion reactor with graphene super capacitor back up with a 700 meter size

The new viper mk 8 is just the mk 7 with the new armor, weapon system, reactor system and raider computer system along with the a jump drive added to the viper the same can be said for the raptor mk 3 as it's the same as the old battle raptor's but with the new combined tech and fusion reactor and both used the better and smaller CO2 scrubbers of the Cylons. The centurions have resurrection added along with a voice box the new armor system and coil rail's build gun to replace the old machine gun along with micro missiles. They can also make their own ammo but if they run out their likely just to switch to laser mode(they wanted to included movement thrusters but they where to heavy)

Body armor for people is the talos personal armor system mk 2 that covers the whole body in armor plate with an integrated exoskeleton and movement thrusters(like in titan fall) but the long googles are replace with a normal flat screen with a HUD and all current vision modes with the new standard layer armor plate system as well as an integrated CO2 scrubber and all. The new weapons with the standard armor plate are the FN P90 (range 1200 yard's select fire)and the FN Five-Seven(range 500 yard's semi-auto) with the firing systems now coil rail's . Magazines carry enough charge to empty the number of bullets in them 3 times over as well as charge the gun's capacitors. With the ejection ports removed dust and mud are less likely to get in. Along with a new sight that has variable magnification of up to 10x tracking point and all current vision modes. With a flash light on each's rail system. The Five-Seven's also carrying the laser in the flashlight with the P90 having an integrated lasers system and adjustable carrying strap for the P90. Both also have attachable silencers .

Patrol's are one Galactica class with it's escorts. a Battlestar group is 5 Galactica classes with their escorts. Every planet that has a settlement has at least a Battlestar group with any group settled planet having at least 5 groups to 10 groups as well as any ship yard's ( that are based on the Colony but with all the new technology integrated into it's systems including resurrection cores and 3D printers larger enough to make Galactica classes and the parts to make new ship yard's). Earth itself has 20 Battlestar group's and have just moved to colonized a world named Shanxi and found a strange large metal device s found in parts of their territory but with it the only working example that they found.

The device being studied was very confusing with a strange dark matter reading and a constantly shifting mass. Then one day the device start's pulsing and a fleet of strange ships giving off similar reading to the device came though to be meet with Battlestar group 79. And this. This is where our story really start's.

 **Sorry that most of this is just tech details but it need to be done I've not decide what fleet it is they are encountering. I have taking so liberty's with what some tech can do but all of it exist even if not able to do what I've listed them as able to do**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ramos: lol I'm guessing that your talking about the author's note and not the rest of paragraphs are better done.**

 **Ragnar28190: lol I know that but this is the first time I have made a mass effect fanfic and I don't plan to induce to many pieces of technology outside the tech already induced. If I do I may redo some chapters to make them in codex form and will start to do so from this chapter forward**

 **Thunder18: thanks :)**

 **Major Simi: this is the normal amount I do for stories about 2000 words or more baring authors notes**

 **Paktu: thanks :) I try to get more out there**

 **Guest: the standard layer armor system is on all vehicles and armor so the sound muffling is for the atmosphere of planets and like the Galactica at new Caprica ships are design to be able to operate in atmosphere**

 **Guest: it is based on a what if. I never played mass effect one only two and three. But I already have a planned out storyline so it's not too much of a problem**

 **Thanks everyone for the attention this story has gotten 8 reviews with feedback and 37 favorites and 58 follows so far.**

Many thing could have happen depending on who the fleet belonged to if it was the Turians then depending on the commander they'd attack to subjugate the new found race into a client race. before being forced to withdraw then during the peace negotiation force by the Asari. With the discovery of the use of AI and how AI like Humanity is the Asari would then force a war of annihilation praising the Turians for "fighting the evil AI race". Similarly if the commander was not the kind to just attack new races in case of risking a war the likes of which have not been seen since the "recent" Krogan rebellion or worst the Rachni war. The Asari force one as soon as they found out about the AI use of Humanity. Besides the fact that they see the lack of use of eezo and they think that Humanity was primitive even though they have found way's to do almost anything the Citadel races can do without eezo making it easy.

The Asari would have had a peaceful first contact. But it have turned into a shooting war the second the Asari found out about the AI nature of Humanity since the joining of the Cylon's/ Colonials and the humans of earth.

The Salarians likely have tried to hid Humanity from the rest of the Council as a secret weapon agesit the Turians if they ever tried to take control of the rest of the Council through force of arm's

The Volus if being chased by a Batarian slaver fleet and save by Humanity would have force peace between the Council through their connection with the Turians and control of the galactic economy. Not even the Asari could have force a war with the Volus forcing the issue even though the volus don't have what it takes to be a Council race themselves the soft power they hold would more then be enough to stop the Asari trying to start a war with the "AI" race

The Quarian try to escape the Council to rebuild their race could have encountered Humanity and negotiated to hid behind Humanity's territory. And later found out the AI nature of Humanity. Leading to cold relations with the Quarian but not war as the Quarian would know they can't fight Humanity in their broken and decaying fleet not willing to risk trying for anything less than their homeworld and in a few year's a meeting with the Council that with the knowledge including basic eezo tech information to improve their already more advanced than the citadel tech that they got for the Quarian's would lead to a new "rogue" race as Humanity would know what could happen if the Council ever found out about their AI nature.

They could have found a Geth fleet that would lead to a peaceful first contact and a strong alliance with the most advanced knowledge of eezo tech around along with advanced knowledge of all know races and have stopped the formation of the heretic Geth before they ever happened giving the Geth hope for a peaceful resolution to the war they had with their creators and that they could live together with them like the Cylons and Human's do.

But what they do find themselves faced with is a Batarian slaver fleet formed by the Batarian Hegemony to try and find new species to enslave. Even though they knew that it could cause problems with the Citadel Council but they know that they'd likely just get a slap on the wrist like they normally do for going against the Council. As such the fleet formed is bigger then normal as their expected to form a base far from supply lines as they look for new weaker species to enslave

Admiral William on board the Galactica class Battlestar 'Bright star' doesn't know any of this though all he knows is that a fleet of ships with three one kilometer long vessels being supported by 15 500 meter long vessels and 36 200 meter long vessels. Not very impressive knowing that the Ares class support are bigger then all but the three lead ships and with none of the fleet of ships in front of him having any noticeable hanger bay's that he could just swarm them with fighter craft if it came to a fight. Though judging from the strange dark matter reading from the ships they must have a form of shielding and the main guns taking up 80% of the ships must mean that they'd pack a hell of a punch.

Not for the first time he wished that the gravity and magnetic shielding idea had paid fruit. But no the power requirements for a shield of useful and economic strength level to validate the cost of building the shield generator cover a raptor sized vessel takes a bloody Ares class main reactor core. Then again only one out of the eight cores used in the main reactor is kind of good... if a single core wasn't four times the size of a bloody raptor which is good to the Galactica class cores which are around eight times the size of a raptor with 16 cores for their reactor( New cores when made on the ships had to been made in part and then put together thou they could be used to restructure matter at the same time as generate power as the each core could use both fission and fusion thou not at the same time but each core in a reactor could do either of them at a time separately).

The cost of the shield generators means that until they can make bigger fields for the same energy. make the generators much cheaper and/or smaller. or make the reactors much more powerful or smaller to feed the hunger generators... which I don't see happening until the anti-matter reactors make a breakthrough as we've got the fusion/fission reactors as good as they can get... and they find out how to cheaply make anti-matter in any sizable amount and with small enough equipment to fit on an Ares. Thou there was talk to use them on planets maybe it even make the army valid again then again their was also talk of not bothering with building on planets and instead moving on to structures like the ship yard's only bigger. With the knowledge that to beat a force on a planet is as easy as nuking the surface.

The army had seen themselves being invalided and rolled into the marines who took over their role. Navies seen the sea ships broken down for matter to feed the ever hunger ship yard's. And then they themselves role into the space fleet. With no one from the Cylons ever having train especially for ground warfare and no one of the army from Colonials left and with the Earth's own method's for such not being to useful. After all a few nukes and the defense was broken. so ground warfare had taking a hit though with boarding action and the need to still defend planets on the ground(even if most city's were designed to have only aircraft and infantry and no room for things like tanks or cars after all when everyone can run non stop at 40 mph their not really needed and the AA-12 mk3 can give the firepower of a tank) meaning that it's still prepare for but having been made the responsibility of fleet as well. Not like it's too hard with the method to download and upload came the ability to download knowledge to the mind. Meaning everyone was well prepare for every job. Just that some had a gift for some subject's that other just didn't have.

With that thought finished Admiral William turn his second in command a Cylon centurion that had named itself Zoe after the first intelligent Cylon one of many to do so. "hail that fleet and send the first contact message try old radio signals if entanglement doesn't work. And try to covertly access their database while we at it I want to know what we're dealing with weapons just in case"

Onboard the Batarian's fleets lead dreadnought the 'Hegemony Might' the slave fleets commander sneers at a underling. "well what do we have on the sensors".

"sir we have a fleet of ships heading towards our location 6 cruisers 700 meters long with 24 more staying near the garden world in system with a single city on the surface and... that can't be right" the confused sensors operator replied

"I said what's on the sensors just give me the report or I've you join the slaves that we will be sending back to the Hegemony" barked out the fleets commander anger by the delay but at the same time worried about the report so far. 30 heavy cruisers is a bad foe to face but as they cut the line close to dreadnoughts but with no frigates to support them they would fall to his frigate wolf packs with support from his own cruisers and dreadnoughts

" Yes sir. We have five dreadnoughts at 1.8 kilometers each sir one coming at us with the six cruisers and the rest staying at the planet. However their not giving off any eezo readings either their blocking their reading or they don't use any" squeezed out the scared sensors operator knowing that his commanding officer was serous.

"hummm so their either better in stealth technology then the Salarians or their primitive." The commander thought out loud to his men. He doubted that this fleet in front of him had better stealth tech than the Salarians as with the way their moving they would have engaged their kinetic barriers already and nothing would be able to hid the signage that it would generate. Even the Salarians have to keep their barriers down to not be giving away by that.

"it matters not ready the weapons have the fleet fire on the dreadnought first then we can deal with it's escorts and then the fleet at the planet before taking the city on the planet to fill up on new slaves. A new race will earn us big time" the commander said not even knowing the hell he brought upon his fleet. As the weapons were quickly charged having already been loaded

"FIRE."

What that Batarian commander didn't know was that even thou eezo drastically enhanced their tech. That the base level of their tech had not improved in thousands of years almost every improvement to the citadel races tech base since finding element zero has been how to better use eezo it's self. So even the strongest weapons used by the citadel without eezo are generations behind that used by the systems alliance. The strongest of course being the Asari who's railguns are the most advanced without eezo are only at the level of the colonies during the beginning of the first cylon war just after they had downgraded their tech bases to make it hard to hack. Most of the other races weapons, artificial gravity, power generation, ftl and shields can't work without eezo or would destroy the device it was used in and their armor's can't be made without the use of eezo in the forging process. this means that even thou the systems alliance has no eezo based tech that the fight will be more even then they thought it would be.

Case point even as the combine fleet of the Batarian focus fire on the massive Galactica class leading the force coming toward them. The attack that would have destroy any ship in citadel space bar the destiny ascension which even then would have major damage. But the much thicker armor as well as the much more advanced armor design meant that the ship survived the attack. Though it's escots would not have had they face even a fourth of such a hit themselves. As it was the nanties in the armor where having to destroy themselves as well as using the existing matter of the armor to seal the breaches along with having the 3D printers creating nanties to put into the armor as nanties from other part of the ship rush to seal the armor.

No time was wasted by the small force of system alliance ships activated their flak fields to stop incoming missile(even thou they didn't know this but it would later be their best defense against disruptor torpedo's something which the armor of the alliance ship had not been design to protect against never having thought of such a weapon instead focusing on protection from radiation, kinetic and heat energy), fighters(again not really needed as the fighters the alliance have are better and outnumber the enemy five to one from the lead force alone) and laser fire(the derby from flak shells is good at dissipating heat) as well as releasing their fighters to form protective formations around their ships to act as more point defense along with the point defense turrets of the ships they launched from. Before opening up on the enemy with anti-ship missiles and heavy turret anti-ship shells. Holding back the nuclear missiles and shells for now

It was still a sight to behold the shear amount of fire the alliance ships where putting out all highly accurate thanks to flt sensors and communications already the frigates class of ships the batarians used started to be crumbled to dust their kinetic shields and guardian systems where being overwhelmed by the sheer weight and speed of fire(unknowingly taking out the biggest threat to them as the frigates mostly carry disruptor torpedos along with fighters) and the cruisers were in trouble to but being the screening force for the dreadnoughts they were protected by the dreadnoughts. And not the main focus of the attack anyway as the lead force attempted to kill as many frigates as possible. They didn't have it all their way thou as the batarian ships rallied around their dreadnoughts and released their own small number of fighters finally getting their broadsides into the game. They may not have had the power of the bow guns but there was a lot more of them and they reloaded faster. And unlike say fighters, laser or missiles/torpedoes flak fields can't stop the shots fire from them.

Then it happen the already grim situation of a slugging match alongside the likelihood of being swarmed by the fighters from the lead group flashes of light dropped two more of the extremely large( to the batarians) enemy dreadnoughts and their heavy cruiser escorts along side a large groups of fighters and what seem to be gunships all of them swarming towards the batarian force along with blocking the way back to the mass relay firing all the time. Being flanked and knowing that they can't possible get pass the enemy force blocking the relay so forces start trying to hold of the tide of alliance warships and weapon fire but the even thou they had better guardian cover then before they also being crushed between the hammer and the anvil. The batarians knowing their time had come but wanting to take as many of what they thought of as primitives out as possible started to concentrate all firepower on the 'lead' dreadnought and it's escorts charging towards it with what little remain of the fleet as possible.

The batarians loses all the frigates they had within minutes of the charge though they manage to let loose their disruptor torpedoes all of them being stop by the flak fields. Two of the cruisers got close to the Ares class 'Divine Crusade' they rammed right into it detonating the reactors of all three vessels the derby smashing the nearby Ares class 'Holy Sword'. Only two of the batarians dreadnoughts made it pass the start of the charge the 'Hegemony Might' was disabled shortly after it order the charge the once mighty ship left drifting after it's main power conduit had been smashed. But alive unlike many of the other batarians vessels thou without power there was nothing they can do. Not even to wipe the memory core not that it would help since they had been hack shortly before the charge all their data being copied. Unforturely the data had not been analyzed yet so it could not be used to shut them down... yet

But the two remaining batarian dreadnought would not be ignored the 'Slavers Barge' fired it's main gun into the 'Apollo's Spear' at point blank using it's guardian arry to hit the ship as well smashing the already damage Ares class before being swarmed by viper's. 'Mighty Slave Hauler' copyed it's smaller cousin's it's weapons not intact enough to fire any meaningful amount at any target it shield'd fighters to get them in close to the 'Bright Star' the point defense still takes out the major of them... but it's too late the fighters disruptor torpedos smash the armor and back of the large battle star with the 'Mighty Slave Hauler' smashing into the soon afterward followed by a large explosion that wipes out the nearby vipers and batarian fighters.

After that the rest of the batarian fighters where hunted down and killed with before waiting to resurrect the falling member of the system alliance.

Admiral William's upon waking up after his death aboard the 'Bright Star' looks to Commander Shepard a young beautiful looking women who is unlikely to be an effective soldier but then looks can be deceiving especially with the six model Cylon's that model had a gift for commanding ships "what going on since I had a nap soldier"

"sir we're just about to board the only remaining enemy vessel that we have confirmed is the flagship of the fleet we just battled to capture any one important on board as well as any interesting technology" answer the commander with a flirty smile not that she was interested everyone who knew this particle model knew she was very happily in a relationship with a viper pilot born from Lee Adama and Kara Thrace-Adama name Bill. Nobody seem to get what it is with these human Cylons models and their strange love affair with skilled viper pilots(most of which just happen to be Colonials though Earthers) it seem all of them fall in love with one. At least the rebel side of the Cylons did

"good this is just the beginning I can feel it... this is going to be a tough ride" answer back the Admiral

Codex

AA-12 mk3- this is a coilrail version of the full/semi-auto AA 12 shotgun with high explosive round being as strong as old anti-tank missile launchers. It also has variable intensity tazer rounds, slugs and buckshot along with other type of explosive rounds that can act as different Granada types

System alliance reactor tech- is much more advance than citadel reactor tech using cores which are fusion/fission reactors on their own with individual gravity, magnetic and temperature controlled on each core these are networked togther in a hardwired Manor like any system as the colonials old fear of being hack got even worse when the realization that they now techally digail code leading to the isolation of every system from each other and everything being either quantum entangled of which only they can do as only system using the same design and make can connected(these model will blow if mess with without special codes)to each apart from the universe model used only for comm's to others which is isolated like the sensors and the older methods for both with everything else being hardwired after all their exist now relied on no one being able to hack the network as they could be rewritten if hacked. There has been near breakthrough in anti-matter energy tech and creation as well as storage... it could also be used for weapons but for now and the foreseeable future anti-matter is to costly to be used for anything but power this breakthrough is one of only two main obstacles standing in the way for magnetic and gravity shielding.

 **Thanks for reading please R &R :P and yeah I did decide to use the codex system when including new tech from now on please note that only tech that is currently working will be used**


End file.
